1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a commutator motor drive gear system and method and more particularly to a motor having a circuit board that it lies in a plane that is not perpendicular to an axis of the drive motor.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, printed circuit boards comprised circuits for controlling electrical motors, such as window lift motors, seat drive motors and other electrical motors that are used in vehicles. It has been convenient to situate the circuit board near the motor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,093 discloses integrating electronics with a drive unit. A printed-circuit board, which accommodates the electronic components and which is designed, at the same time, as a brush-holder plate for the commutator motor, is arranged, together with an electronic housing, parallel to housing flanges of a motor housing of a gear housing. The printed circuit board of the drive unit is covered on its one axial side by the motor housing and the electronic housing and on its other axial side by the gear housing, thereby protecting it from external elements.
With the arrangement disclosed in the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,093, the circuit board in situated in a plane that is perpendicular to an axis of the drive motor so that the brushes, which are mounted directly on the circuit board, are situated in operative relationship with the commutator of the electric motor. One problem with this arrangement was that the circuit board had to be aligned perpendicular to the axis of the armature of the electric motor so that the brushes could be properly aligned with the commutator.
Another problem with the prior art designs is that when the brushes were situated on the board which required that the board be situated on a plane, which was substantially perpendicular to the axis of the armature. A longer armature and/or redesign of the commutator or brush holders would be needed if the board was not situated in a plane, perpendicular to the axis of the armature of the electric motor.
What is needed therefore is a simplified design that is capable of accommodating different motor and brush arrangements and that will permit a circuit board to be situated in a plane that is not perpendicular to an axis of an armature of an electric motor.